


Apology

by ferryboatGeorge



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e01 Truth or Consequences, Friendship, Gen, Gibbs' Rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferryboatGeorge/pseuds/ferryboatGeorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziva receives an unexpected gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apology

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 10-19-09  
> this is a drabble, defined as being exactly 100 words (my favorite type of story to write)

Never apologize, and yet...

Ziva cradled the Star of David necklace and read the note again.

_Ziva,_

_When I left you to remember who you could trust, I didn't meant for the lesson to be so painful._

Ziva glanced at her scars, remembering the pain.

But she also remembered the pain in McGee's voice when he said he was glad she was alive; the despair in Tony's eyes when he said he couldn't live without her; the bone crushing hug Abby had given her upon her return; and she had to wonder, who had the lesson been more painful for?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Most people have had Tony give Ziva a replacement necklace, but my water muse popped this into my head and so I wrote it. Not sure if it's OOC for Gibbs for not.
> 
> If you're looking for some story ideas, or just like reading crazy crossover bunnies, check out http://www.fanfiction.net/u/667639/ferryboat-George for some interesting ideas.


End file.
